federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - August, 2401
This page chronicles posts #14001-14120 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2401. *FP - July, 2401 *FP - September, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Getting some advice from her brother JAMES MUNROE, LALI GREENWOOD is happy to have his help and guidance. He recommends she seek out the Elbrunne firm. LALI goes to the office and meets ZURI DORR who is an associate of the firm. She gets her started into things and is shown exactly what happened. With her apology looked after, LALI then has a press conference of her own and is able to publically offer her apology to La’flen, Chris and the general public. Shortly after CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets petitions for divorce and calls LALI upset, but she is determined to help him by distancing. VYLIN ELBRUNNE hears about ZURI and her interaction with Lali and when Zuri isn’t apologetic she is fired from the firm. Second Week Upset about the fight with her parents, MORGAN ELBRUNNE decides to sneak out of the house and go to the play anyway, but when she gets to the bottom isn’t able to go through with it. Instead, MORGAN seeks out ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and apologizes to him. He is upset but ends up escorting her to the play so she is able to go – but only after she apologizes to Maxly as well. LALI GREENWOOD decides to go to SHAWN MUNROE’s home and pick up her girls when they have a heart-to-heart. Shawn gives her come advice and makes her think about the divorce in a new way. Now, needing to speak with her lawyer, LALI has a session with VYLIN ELBRUNNE who talks about Zuri’s guarantee and the benefits of rethinking the divorce. TUCKER DORR seeks out MAXLY ELBRUNNE and gives her a dress for the upcoming Davenport wedding. Maxly is happy but a little self conscious about being in a wheelchair. Third Week After being informed that Lauren is getting married and pregnant, KATAL T’KASSUS and CHIARO DHOW decided to put in some more effort into making their own baby. MIXIE BRIDGES is surprised when she gets a communication from Bajor and even more so to learn is has to do with Keevan. T’POK explains they need her expertise in the Vorta so she should leave Earth right away. Thinking about Keevan, MIXIE has a moment where she revisits with her memories of him, playing a favourite tune of his on the violin. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA has to contact CATHASACH UNA who is in the past, telling him about Lauren’s condition and his invitation to the wedding. INDIRA is now on Earth after taking an express and is happy to see her sister JASMINE DORR, even if Jasmine seems a bit more reserved. ZAHIR al-Khalid and LAUREN UNA are excited to be in Medinah. Lauren is able to meet JOHARA AL-KHALID, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and IBRAHIM AL-KHALID before she is shown her beautiful room and shocked at how nice everything is. Fourth Week Now back in the future, CATHASACH UNA visits with LAUREN UNA and the two have a happy reunion, pleased that her father is there for the wedding, despite their lack of communication. HAYDEN LIU is on Earth for the wedding and wants to talk to ZAHIR AL-KHALID about his intentions with Lauren – happy that he seems like a good guy. INDIRA FROBISHER, KENNEDY FROBISHER, JASMINE DORR and CORD DAVENPORT are all having lunch together when the Frobisher’s begin to notice more changes in Jasmine’s behaviour. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is upset over the marriage of her sister and discusses it with SIDNEY PIPER. He is able to make her feel better so she moves on. KATAL T’KASSUS visits with ZAHIR and asks him some questions to make sure he is a good guy for her daughter. She agrees he is since she knows his brother Iskander. KATAL then goes home to Tibet and tells CHIARO DHOW she is pregnant again. INDIRA is shocked when she goes to ZURI DORR and sees how changed the older sister is, leaving the apartment feeling unsure about their relationship. INDIRA goes back to KENNEDY telling him about her issues with Zuri and worries about Jasmine. He admits to her that Cord hit Jasmine once but he thought they were over it. INDIRA is shocked and goes to JASMINE, getting information from the source, realizing that their relationship was not a good one. NRR’BT MADDIX is back on Earth and happy to see his mother CADENCE MADDIX. They reunite and she offers for him to live with her. Cardassia Plots First Week Having a panic attack, YORKIN DAMAR is comforted by MIRIANA MALIK after she comes by for her rounds. Climbing into bed with him and just being motherly calms him enough to sleep; however when MIRIANA leaves her shift she is called in by a doctor who saw everything and she is fired. Second Week While dreaming TOREL DAMAR has a nightmare about SUNI DAMAR and wakes up thrashing in the bed disturbing NESHA TAKIL and making her worry. They are able to talk about it and Torel confesses his true relationship with his sister. RO’HAR INDUS has gone to JAMES MUNROE’s law office and ask for an internship, but not before he runs into SAHARAH MUNROE and realizes just who she is! AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR are having an intimate moment when his demons come back to him and he hurts her. Terrified about what he has done, he runs off, leaving Zeteri alone and confused. SITA INDUS visits with ZETERI the next day and sees something is clearly wrong but Zet shuts her out and Sita is hurt. CORAT DAMAR is contacted by his wife when he hears about AARIX and uses his power to find the boy. They have a heart-to-heart and confess things about the mUniverse to the other. Third Week Concerned about where Nurse Malik is, YORKIN DAMAR gets insistent with the new orderly until he is brought to Dr. Zorg and told that Malik was let go on a permanent vacation and wouldn’t be coming back to the center. AARIX DAMAR finally goes back to ZETERI DAMAR after his freak out and apologizes to her. She is open to working on it between them and he is grateful to have her in his life. Fourth Week Now out of the recovery center, YORKIN DAMAR needs a date for his sisters wedding and seeks out MIRIANA MALIK. She is shocked he found her and they even make out as he is able to convince her to go with him! JACOB K’RRA and GWEN K’RRA are finally married in a ceremony on Cardassia and an after party at the Damar house includes guests such as Delar K’rra, Slyvia K’rra, Hilliary K’rra, CORAT DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR, AFON MAKLA-DAMAR, CELAR BERN, MARA BERN, LANA BERN, CORAT DAMAR JR. and LENAYA DAMAR. Later in the party, YORKIN and MIRIANA arrive and talk to AARIX DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR, TOREL DAMAR and NESHA TAKIL. Torel is clearly intoxicated and Miriana doesn’t like that or how much the family drinks around Yorkin. ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK are there partying it up before GWEN gets some advice from GWENI, AFON, Sylvia and CORAT JR about giving oral sex. JACOB excuses himself and talks with FERRAN RON’IK who was his best man but has to leave the planet soon to be on Earth for his wife’s heat. That night, JACOB and GWEN are intimate for the first time, her wearing the inhibitor so they could consummate their marriage and have a baby. YORKIN goes back to MIRIANA’s apartment, the two of them talking about him staying away from his family before she allows him to get intimate with him, but not all the way. Bajor Plots First Week Enjoying each others company, LAUREN UNA and ZAHIR AL-KAHLID are having some time in bed when BENJAMIN WOLFE sends a communication and invites himself over for breakfast to get an in with the Admiral. When BENJAMIN arrives with KATRIONA WOLFE she is shocked at how nice the house is. Allowing her husband and ZAHIR to talk, her and LAUREN leave for some private time. LAUREN has lunch with HAYDEN LIU and tells him she isn’t on injections because she wants a baby with the Admiral. He is shocked, but she tells him it is because she loves Hayden and won’t ever get love anyway. Second Week Unsure how to take the information on his own, HAYDEN LIU confesses to NERYS LIU about his lunch with Lauren. When she finds out about the woman’s true feelings and what she plans on doing, Nerys tells Hayden to talk to al-Khalid. HAYDEN is at Varnadas and runs into YINTAR IOAN who is there and starts to harass him about having a bigger family. He finds it funny, and announces Nerys is pregnant. Third Week Discovering that she is pregnant, LAUREN UNA seeks out KATRIONA WOLFE to ask her best friends advice about how to handle it. Her friend explains to be honest and she will come with her when she confesses the news. LAUREN and KATRIONA then go to ZAHIR AL-KHALID’s home and express to him her state. He is shocked but proposes how to fix it and they opt to get married. INDIRA is on the planet to visit with NERYS LIU and meets Zavala for the first time, as well as announcing to the family she is pregnant again. LAUREN and ZAHIR have to announce to the children they will be getting married, but the eldest SHAHRAZAD AL-KHALID doesn’t take the news very well. LAUREN then has to tell others and invite them to the wedding. She calls Jatar but ANNA-ALEENA THAY picks up instead. Anna suspects a pregnancy but is overall happy for Lauren. ZAHIR gets a communication from CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, asking him to head to Earth as the election circuit is winding down and they need more support where it counts. ZAHIR agrees and tells LAUREN they might as well just have a nice wedding on Earth, moving it there. LAUREN seeks out HAYDEN LIU after changing the plans, inviting him and Nerys to come to Earth in the 2nd week of September. HAYDEN has to tell NERYS about the wedding on Earth and while she is shocked she agrees to go since her sister Jasmine is having a wedding the week before. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS continues her research on KEEVAN 16, evaluating him and taking some samples. LUKE UNA tells his long time girlfriend VALENCIA ROSS about his twin’s wedding, inviting her to come to Earth. She agrees, hoping Lauren can talk some sense into Luke into getting married himself! Fourth Week Now on the planet, MIXIE BRIDGES meets with T’POK to talk to him about KEEVAN 16 and show him the items she brought with her. She is finally allowed to see the Vorta and both saddened/relieved that he is nothing like Keevan 5. Later, KEEVAN 16 is visited by KAI CEVDAK-ROSS who has decided to go back to her Cardassian likeness, as well as ZELIA. They discuss treatment but Keevan refuses because of the extensive DNA alterations that must be made – as well as his worry of living in a penal colony. USS Odyssey Plots First Week Concerned about his new mission, KEEVAN 16 confesses to ZELIA that he has been asked by the Founder to kill Captain Reese. She urges him not to and he admits he is too scared of the Captain anyway. PATRICK REESE is in the halls when he runs into CEDRIC DIGGORY who has gone out to have a stroll. Thinking it is Kennedy, his mind then assumes it is a Founder and REESE seeks out the real KENNEDY FROBISHER. This is the last straw and they step up their plans. EMILY ALDAN realizes things are out of control and tells KENNEDY that it isn’t a Founder but a hologram. KENNEDY then has to tell REESE and takes full responsibility for what happened, covering for Emily. KEEVAN 16 is able to escape and attempts to talk to REESE but is caught. He confesses everything and the Valiant team mobilizes. Once on the bridge, REESE shoots the Admiral and he reveals his form. KENNEDY and many others on the bridge all shoot it and the Founder is killed. Now the Founder is gone KENNEDY is worried about being on the Valiant long term and discusses possible career plans with INDIRA FROBISHER. Third Week Finally, after nearly a year in the Gamma Quadrant, the Valiant crew are approaching the worm hole. PATRICK REESE is there to inform KENNEDY FROBISHER and they dock on Deep Space Nine. EBEN DORR is waiting for his son-in-law and INDIRA FROBISHER, happy to have them back. KENNEDY is preparing to leave the Odyssey and EMILY ALDAN is packing up her things. They talk about her future and how her relationship with Cedric has become very intimate. Vulcan Plots First Week Packing up for the next trip, CHRISTOPHER speaks with ANNA-ALEENA THAY who is there to see if he is going to continue in the race. She is upset at his wife for what she did, but he tells her to give Lali some slack as dwelling did no good. Dream Plot Second Week Sharing a dream together, LAUREN UNA and HAYDEN are back in June of 2400 and Lauren has just broken up with Terin. She seeks Hayden out for advice and some comfort, finding that he has always been a great help. Andora Plots Second Week On the planet for the campaign circuit, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is surprised when LALI makes a visit with the kids to help cheer him up. They have a personal moment and talk about the divorce and how it is a bad idea, giving him the boost he needs to finish the rounds. Third Week Going to see some speeches, VYLIN ELBRUNNE and MORGAN ELBRUNNE are on Andoria and while they are there, Vylin initiates some official business, speaking with CHRISTOPHER. They have a brief legal chat before she is called away and Chris ends up getting stuck with Morgan in a lift – allowing Morgan to see he is a real person. ANNA is excited to tell THAY-KORAN JATAR the news about his sister, explaining that she doesn’t hold it against Lauren because her mother did the same thing. Tellar Plots Fourth Week In orbit of Tellar Prime, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to ANNA-ALEENA THAY about his campaign and wishing to avoid going on the surface. They talk about Lauren Una getting married and her needed the time off to go. Bounty Hunting Plots Fourth Week Going to a station outside of Federation space, ABBOTT THAY tracks down a Jack Doyle only to find out the man had once been involved with his mother. Freaking out from the things the man thought/did, Abbott boils the man alive before fleeing the scene. #08 August, 2401 #08 August, 2401 #08 August, 2401